Divine As English Roses
by Rowdi
Summary: Akari just transferred in to Oran and meets up with her longlost bestfriend Haruhi but suddenly she finds her self in love and confused threw the rest of thease high school years... HikaruXHaruhi MoriXHoney TamakiXKyoya paring
1. Chapter 1: Surprise And Goodbyes

* * *

Chapter 1-The Surprise and the good bye

~*Student Profile*~

Name: Akari Iozowa

Grade:Freshmen

Hight: 5'3

Hair color: Carmel Brown With golden Tint

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Sex: Female

* * *

"Do you think they will be able to get Akari to ware one of those yellow dresses??" Jade asked Sakura as they opened the offiace door to take a quick peak to make sure everything was ok after 2 1/2 hours hearing tears ripps yells and crashing not to mention directing the students in the other direction asureing them that everything was ok but after opeing that office door they closed it turning white as a ghost

~BRIFE PEAK INSIDE THE OFFIACE*~

Akari jumped away from the lady holding the ugly yellow thing she backed up untill her back was pressed agenst the book shelf

"Miss Iozowa you have to put this on"The princble said out of breath looking around his now tattered offiace that was neat at one point till he told Akari she was going to to wear a dress then everything went a mess... they took a step near her then Akari started throwing books at them before they got any closer her eyes growing with fire they took cover under the desk.

"Sir what are we gonna do?" the women yelled helplessly

"Go get me a boys uniform before she starts wercking the school"

Akari threw another book but acidently hit the door

~*Peak inside over*~

they scurried away fast in fear then turned around to go exploring looking for the thrid music room

"Haha You know when Akari is started...Its on" they both laughed at this true fact as they walked down the halls travailing up the stairs they noticed they stuck out from all the blue bloods. Sakura had two toned hair Black under red plus her cloths were way different as well low cut hip hugging jeans with a black low cut top. wile Jade had Silver hair and her cloths showed she wasnt a saint she wore Shorts tank totally showing off her her tan she got a few months ago.

"jade we really do stick out here huh" sakrua teased as jade only laughed at this true fact wile they made theyer way up stairs laughing about the old times making fun of the snotty kids that gave them weird looks as they stopped in front of big double doors that almost reached the ceiling

"Um Sakura why would anyone need doors this big?"

"I dont know"

they both looked up at the sign that said "Music Room 3" then they smiled knowing theyer long lost friend was inside as they pushed opend the door. binded by the white light they stepped in side they could hear the giggling of girls then sudden gasps being made. theyer eyes adjusted as they walked around they felt eyes on them everyone seemed to stand still looking at the two friends. as they made theyer way over to Haruhi who seemed to be sitting alone at a table with her back towards everyone. she was reading a book from the school library.

Both girls smiled as they stood behind her like they use to back in middle school

"so haruhi" Jade started

"what'cha reading?" as Sakura finished

she didnt think anything of it as she shrugged"Nothing reall..." she stopped in mid sentence as she looked over seeing two of her long lost friends from middle school her eyes widened throwing her self at them in a hug

"Oh my its really you!!" she exclaimed both girls smiled hugging her back

"HARUHI YO KNOW THEASE GIRLS?!" tamaki yelled turning white as he looked at them they stuck theyer tongues out at him

"Yea Senpai Every one this is Jade, Sakura And...wait were is she?"she started to explain to the group as they stood by Tamaki wile Hikaru and Kaoru leaned agents each of his shoulders

"weres who!!" he yelled in confusion

The two girls smiled evilly as they answered haruhi's question before she could tell Tamaki

"Oh shes in the office she starts here tomorrows" Jade explained

Sakrua nodded playing the game on "yea they think they can get her into a dress" the three girls started laughing as Tamaki started to grow flustered

"AND THEY FAILED!!" Akari yelled walking over to them in a boys Uniform smiling evily as she hopped over glomping the three Jade and Sakura wrapped theyer arms around her waist as She wrapped her arms around Haruhi's shoulders

"oh hey whats up haruhi?"

"nothing how are you?"

"WHO IS SHE!?!?!" tamaki yelled before Akari could answer haruhi she glared at him this glare shocked him causing him and the twins scramble away.

"This is Akari I'm correct a friend of Haruhi's since elementry, shes gonna start attending this school am I right?" Kyoya said smiling

"Yea but how did you know that" Akari asked sorta creeped on how this stranger to her knows about it ..

"oh yea guys this is Kyoya along with Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Kaoru and Hikaru everyone this is Jade, Sakura and Akari" Haruhi sighed after the introduction as all the girls let go of each other. the twins smiled at eachother as they made theyer way to Akari circeling looking her up and down

"hey boss she dont look half bad"they said in unison

"Shes quite pretty" Kaoru started

"Yea almost like haruhi" Hikaru finsished hey smiled at each other as Hikaru Tool Haruhi by the shoulders and Kaoru wrapped his arms around Akari's

"look Hikaru one of each"

"as it seems Kaoru"

Tamaki started yelling and ranting grabbing Haruhi and Akari by the wrists pulling them towards him "YOU SHALL NOT!!" Jade and Sakura looked at each other then smiled then looked at Hikaru and Karo whispering softly "If one of them try's to stop us from leaving we would like you to stop them" Sakura explain much pain filled both of theyer eyes as they walked up to the two girls hugging them and kissing theyer four heads swiching off they each held one of the other girls hand and smiled looking into theyer eyes

"our girls..." Sakrua started "theyer finally gonna be together again" they started to depart with them as they walked away "fair well our gorges girls" they said in unison as they closed the door behind them

"NO WAIT!" Akari began to scream

tamaki could tell on what they were doing he knew what that last good bye was she got out of tamakis grip he wasnt trying to hold her back in the first place he wasnt suprised she was gonna run after them

then before he knew it she was off after them Kaoru was the first to grab her holding her tightly from behind as Hikaru blocked her viwe Haruhi came up to her holding her hand laying her head on her sholder knowing the feeling of abandonment of the ones you love Akari did something she hasent done in a along time she started to cry. haruhi was suprised at this she never seen Akari's tears before honey came up to akari holding up Ousia-chan for her to hug she didnt take it she fell to her knees as Kaoru still held her from trying to go after them. then she started struggeling causing Hikaru and Haruhi to jump back haruhi went to confert her but Tamaki and Hikaru held each of her shoulders

"No haruhi" Tamaki said firmly as she looked up at them with tears swelling in her eyes "But Senpai..." she begun till Hikaru cut her off

"Kaoru can get her under control"

"Haruhi is she losing control like this?" honey asked sadly as mori picked him up fearing him getting in the way of the Emotional Akari

"Because they were like family to her...they just abandend her...i dont even think i saw that coming" she explained as everyone started to get it nodding showing that they understood why she's freaking out the way she is

honey held out Oussia-chan to Haruhi she took it and hugged him watching Akari become calm just sitting there letting the tears fall now Kaoru was unshure to let her go he looked up at haruhi for permission she nodded he released to distraught Akari as haruhi hugged her setting Oussia-Can between them akari hugged her back as she whipped the tears from her eyes. her emerald green eyes were now moist but there were no more tears she sat there as haruhi hugged her she looked as if she was self destructing

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru screamed as he touched his twins face intamently grabbing him around the waist "did she hurt you"

Kaoru played into it turning his head up to his others face gazing into his eyes "No Hikaru I'm fine" Hikaru let a sigh of realife as he rested his four head agenst his others as Koaru closed his eyes turning his head away so there was no lip contact and this...drove the girls nuts

"We are gonna make her into a host" Kyoya answered for Tamaki

"Really?" Honey asked then he yelled in enjoyment

"Why Kyoya?" they all asked then he pointed to all of the girls that had hearts in theyer eyes as tears streaming down theyer face looking at the embracing Haruhi and Akari

"How emotional!!!" they all yelled

"Poor Akari" one piped up

"HOW EXHILARATING!!" a voice yelled as they could hear a motor wile the floor rose to a big plat form Akari looked up

"Did she just come out of the goround?" everyone nodded

"An emotional abandonment of the two bestfriend and the dramatic stopping of her returning by Kaoru ending with a beautiful make up between the long lost lovers!!" Renge ranted as haruhi and Akari looked at each other confused

"LONG LOST LOVERS?!?! MOMMIE DEAREST MAKE HER STOP!!!" Tamaki cried

"Sorry daddy"He teasted "Think of the ratings"

"Hey At least we wont be the only Hinti!!" the twins yelled in amusement high fiviing one another

"this is gonna be a long school year" Akari sighed

"yea but hey at least we have one another" Haruhi winked holding her around the waist driving the girls crazy again


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Of Being A Host

* * *

Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and I all walked down the hall going to the club

"so Akari Hows Amoan?" she asked me so casualy of course she didnt know i havent seen her in a year she would have no idea. But that struck a nerve a nerve I never wanted struck. Becoming silent I glanced to the side looking out the window as memories of what happend that night of Amoan had said to me came back....

* * *

~*Flash back Quicky*~

Amoan and I walked on top of the cliff as the night sky sparkled with the dim crescent moon letting the stars glow light up our sourroundings.

"Akari can we talk?" his voice was dim and heavy

"yea whats up?"

We sat on the eage of the cliff dangeling my feet off as he pulled his legs into a criss cross postion as his head hunge low

"I am due to be married to Princess Himotaki in a month.." he explaind as tears welled up in his blue eyes looking away from me as the wind picked up blowing his black hair around his perfect face..I should of relized this was gonna happen He was air to a vary rich company thats vary sucessful in japan and America.... tears started falling down my face as he touched it i just looked away from him

"Im Soo Sorry Akari..." he said then i just looked at him

"get away from me" was all i could say before he got up walking away

"are you ready dear?" i could hear that reched bitchs voice

as he walked away the door opend i could feel him look back at me before the door closed and they were gone all i did was stair at the moon i wasnt gonna look at them i could feel his eyes fade away as they were finally gone into the night...

~*End Of Flash back*~

* * *

I looked at her with a heavy heart then explaind to her what happend They all looked at me she came to me hugging me Hikaru and Koaru just looked at us as she kissed my cheek smiling holding my hand

"Im sorry Akari why did he let it happen?" she asked as she held my hand as we made our way to the big double doors i stopped infront of them just looking up at the celling taking a deep breath

"because I'm just a mutt and I guess I never really mattered to him" i said those words hurt me even tho it came out of my mouth haruhi tugged my hand slightly i came back to my sense smiling like always even tho i shared a smile i could feel the pain in my chest and it was swelling.

as we opend the door every one except us four were wearing kimmonos and carrying Sowards around. i looked at Haruhi then i was gonna look at the twins but the they dissapeard i sighed softly as i shot haruhi a "Do I Have To?" look she nodded as the twins came back witch two Kimmono's haruhis was a white one with bright floral print on it. Mine was black with a silver dragon on it. they Kaoru picked up Haruhi then i was picked up by Hikaru then we were carryed off into a dressing room. they set us down at the same time then they started to try and make us chage screaming and chanting "Change Change chane" then i threw one out then she threw the other.

"FINE JUST GO AWAY!!!" I yelled

i started to take off my cloths turing my back to haruhi she laughed she could tell i was still shy ill always be shy as i took off my shirt i had wraps on so i could hit the fact i had a chest

"haha thats smart Akari you can leave your kimono open at the chest now they wouldnt beable to tell" i nodded as we finished getting dressed i sighed and we slipped on sandels walking out there as we left the dining room i could hear gasps as we entered the room my long fronts hung losely cupping my face. Haruhi looked clean and cute like a child almost.

"Oh my what happend to your torso?" a girl came up going to touch me i backed up wrapping my arms around my stomach

"My ribs i hurt them wile sparing with my older brother" i quickly lied smiling

most girls souround me and haruhi complementing us telling us how cute we were. we took a seat the girls sat across from haruhi and i on the other couch haruhi and i sat close togeather i layed my head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around my waist caringly

"so haruhi how long have you known Akari?" a girl asked shyly

haruhi whispered in my ear "Play along" i nodded and smiled softly at her as she ran a hand threw my hair then down my long fronts

"to know when my little Neko is tired" she said softly moving to the side of the couch as she grabbed my arm pulling down making seemed that i laid down as my head rested on her lap. this made the girls go crazy as i wrapped one arm under her legs as my other laid by my face.

"thats adorable" the little group of girls said beside us as the other hosts looked over from the cornor of theyer eyes not paying attion to theyer own groups for a second and they screamed in sock looking at our display it wasnt bad but they just didnt expect it.

Haruhi toyed with my hair as i laid there rubbing the side of my face agenst her thigh

"so Akari are you bi or strait?" a girl asked

I side glanced her with my emerald green eyes "Bi"

they went crazy again as haruhi tangeld her fingers in my hair "i hope so my little Neko" she said softly

as i laid on my stomach lifting my head looking up at her from the side of my eye i could see Hikaru and Koaru holding back Tamaki I could slightly hear kyoya say camly

"Tamaki the ratings"

"MOMMIE MAKE THEM STOP" he suddenly yelled hauhi and i shared eye contact smiling softly at each other as she held my chin brushing my cheek with her other hand

"Um haruhi and Akari is it ok if we request you tommarow?" they asked

we just simply nodded at theyer request to see us again

"anytime ladies" i said sedutivly as they fainted

"WE CANT TAKE IT"

haruhi and i smiled at each other as Kyoya came up and clapped his hands

"Please make your requests and we will see you all soon tommarow" all the girls left and haruhi and i started to laugh as Tamaki ran up

"THAT DISPLAY IT WAS UNCALLED FOR!! HOW CAN YOU GUYS EVEN ACT LIKE A COUPLE AND ARE POPULAR WITH THE LAIDES IN MEAR MINETS I DONT GET HOW THAT CAN HAPPEN WHEN YOU YOURSELFS ARE LAIDES!!!" he was flusherd and blushing he wasnt ashamed he was embaressed cause they obviously have never seen girls act like this before

laughing we realldy didnt even move i just laid my head on her lap again sighing bringing my legs up to my chest she giggled softly playing with my hair kyoya tilted his head to the side as the twins watched us mori and honey were having cake i started to dirft slightly the twins sat across from us they leaned back still in theyer robes they were looking at us as haruhi ran her fingers threw my hair over and over again like a sister would.

"so akari haruhi you two are close eh?" Kauro asked first

she nodded "yea i knew her for so long shes like my sister"i felt light hearted that she would discribe me as such the twins looked at each other then smild

"aye Akari would you like to play a game?" they asked in unison

i got up from were i was laying sitting on my knees pushing my fronts be hind my ears and i looked up at them "what kind of game"

they out of no were they were now behind me "Witch one is Hikaru and Kaoru game!!"

"sure..."

"OKAY THEN!!"

they put on hats swiching back an forth a few times they did for a bout a minet or so before stopping they threw theyer hands out smiling

"so who is who?" they said in unison

I looked at them hard for a seconed then theyer body face everything was identacl except the shine in theyer eyes i closed mine then smiled

"Kaoru on the left Hikaru right"

they gasps everyone did

"hauhi is she correct?" tamaki and Kyoya asked

she nodded but shrugged "she dosent know about the hair part trick or the way they move hey Akari how do you know?"

i looked up at her and shrugged "wait there is an easier way of telling them apart?" everyone nodded as i side glanced them theyer hands holding each others hands tightly i frowned and looked away from them as i sighed softly and laughed abit

"It would sound funny if i told you guys"

"no go ahead and tell us Akari!" Tamaki encouraged

they the twins seemed like they wanted to know as awell then i looked around trying to think of away to explain it how was i gonna put it? i looked at them theyer eyes looked away from me.

"they'er eyes" i just simply said and smiled at Haruhi she understood but no in they way that i hopped for her to...i could tell Kaoru from his brother cause he seemed more gental im my opinon but who knows im just Akari...she giggled and nodded pressing her four head agenst mine i smiled sticking my tounge out at her giggleing softly

"also Akari do you have formal dancing skills?" kyoya asked i looked at them and nodded almost afriad to know why

"well thats perfect my other precious little daughter" tamaki wrapped his arms around them

"exsuce me...but what dose that have to do with me?" i asked softly

"well this weekend is our cosplay dance" kyoya simply said said with out finshing

"cosplaying as what?" i dared to ask

"AS FRENCH MASQURADE!!!" Honey yelled jumping in my arms

"really like dresses and everything?" i asked not wating to know the answer to my question

"yepp and you and haruhi are wearing dresses" the twins piped up

i glared at everyone "say what now??" haruhi held me back from the guys

"whos idea was this?" i asked coldly everyone evey mori and Kyoya pointed at Tamaki who turned whiter then white and started backing away from me

"but wouldnt that give away me and haruhi being girls?"

kaoru came up leaning agenst my sholder "its cosplay no one cares" he said dully as Hikaru laid his shoulders on haruhis as he rested his chin ontop of her head "no one will beable to notice in the first place you both will be wearing wigs"

"so what do you say Akari?" Haruhi asked softly with pleading eyes

"UGH FINE!!!" and then kaoru squeezed me

"so whats with the wraps? Ari-Chan?" honey asked innocently

i looked down noitcing my Kimono was still open you couldnt see anything but still it was embarissing i started to turn red as i looked around

"well theyer wraps for my chest im not an A cup like haruhi its hard to make my chest flat"

"what are you like a D cup?" Hikaru joked as i looked around blushing redder then before

"achually Hiku-Chan your right" haruhi teased looking at me for a reaction and she got one

"SHUT UP HARUHI!!!"


End file.
